


再获一子

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 本篇作于JKR公布詹姆斯父母相关信息之前，相关设定均为自拟。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Wolf and Hound Archive





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gaining A Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943901) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 

> 本篇作于JKR公布詹姆斯父母相关信息之前，相关设定均为自拟。

“我到家了。”亨利·波特幻影移形到家门入口大厅，朝厨房打了个招呼。他在湿透的斗篷上施了个干燥咒，放进衣柜，然后计划去厨房找妻子或者还是小少年的儿子——也可能想在晚餐前偷点零食——但玛丽已经匆匆地走到走廊迎接他。  
“我很高兴你提早回家了，”她拉着他的手到了前厅旁的图书馆。 “小天狼星大概半小时前出现了，看起来比上次还糟糕。”  
“上次”是圣诞节后两天，詹姆斯的朋友小天狼星出人意料地到了他家。他声称在家“无聊”，只是想来詹姆斯家里拜望。对于脸上有点消退的黑眼圈，他是这样解释的：“我和弟弟打架了，我也打了他一拳。”然而詹姆斯后来向父母透露，小天狼星衣服下还有其他瘀伤，而且这不是第一次了。  
这让亨利和玛丽感觉很糟糕，因为他们意识到自己早就该看到迹象了。他们看过他的瘀伤和伤口，但因为詹姆斯在打魁地奇或恶作剧时也会受伤，他们以为小天狼星也是。但12月的那天，他们意识到，小天狼星常常在假期开学前受伤，而放假从学校回来时从没有过。  
波特一家试图让小天狼星说出受伤的真相，并保证如果他不想回到父母那儿，他们会保护他，但小天狼星坚决否认了他们的猜测。他最接近承认的不过是乞求他们不要对自己父母说什么，因为“你们只会让事情更糟。”  
布莱克家勉强同意了小天狼星在波特家度过剩余的假期，然后小天狼星在霍格沃茨过了复活节。当然，波特家也邀请了小天狼星来过暑假，但布莱克家已经明确表示，他们希望儿子能回家。现在七月已经进入了第三周，亨利惊讶的只是小天狼星花了这么久才逃到他们身边。  
“有多糟？”他问。  
“我看不到多少，”她解释道，“脸颊有一边非常红，有划痕，但他——他看起来好像要崩溃了还忍着不哭。詹姆斯把他带到了楼上就再也没下来。我希望他能对詹姆斯开口，你回家时我正准备去看看他们呢。”  
亨利点点头，紧紧抱住妻子，努力给他们力量，来支持被虐待的孩子——现在他归他们照顾了。他俩拉着手悄悄地走上楼梯，亨利敲了敲詹姆斯卧室的门。  
没有反应，然后，“一分钟。”詹姆斯喊道。他们等了一会儿，詹姆斯解开锁，打开门。  
小天狼星坐在詹姆斯床中央，胸口抱着个枕头，詹姆斯又坐回了朋友旁边。  
“你想告诉我们发生了什么事吗？”亨利把詹姆斯的桌椅转向床边，坐了下来。玛丽坐在床边，一只手放在小天狼星肩膀上安慰他。但小天狼星刚被碰到就紧绷起来，摇了摇头。  
小天狼星没哭，但亨利可以看出妻子指的是什么：他姿势紧张，拒绝和他目光接触，不愿意说话——他正拼命地努力瞒着什么秘密。  
“我们想帮助你，亲爱的，”玛丽充满爱意地对小天狼星说，她只对儿子这样过，“但你得告诉我们发生了什么。”他又摇了摇头。  
“他这个夏天可以待在这儿吧？”詹姆斯问道。  
“当然，”玛丽和亨利异口同声。亨利想，不知道我们是否需要上法庭才能让小天狼星远离他的父母，他愿意打这一声仗，也决心要赢。  
“不，你不会愿意我留那么久的。”小天狼星摇摇头。他用抬头专注地看着亨利，眉毛忧虑地拧了起来。 “我可以呆到我联系到阿尔法德叔叔吗？他可能愿意让我住在他那儿。”  
“你想呆多久就能呆多久，”玛丽说。  
詹姆斯同时喊道，“但他在香港！你不想去那么远吧，对吧？”  
“不想，但我也不能在你家呆这么久。”  
“你当然可以。我们家够大，我们很高兴你呆在这儿，但是联系你叔叔可能是个好主意，”亨利指出，“如果我们必须和你父母争取监护权，你亲戚可能更有优势。”  
“他们不想让我回去了，”小天狼星再次盯着地板。“这次不会，以后也不会了。”  
亨利很想说，“好。”但这少年听起来太伤心了。父母再差劲也是父母，父母的拒绝让他很痛苦。  
“发生什么了？”玛丽再次问道，小天狼星又摇了摇头。  
“没关系，”詹姆斯催促道，“你可以告诉他们。”  
小天狼星更强调地摇了摇头，给了詹姆斯一个警告的眼神，意思明确：“别说。”  
詹姆斯叹了口气，揉了揉朋友的头发。 “你说了算。”  
“一小时后下楼吃晚饭，孩子们。”玛丽站起来，吻了小天狼星的头顶起身离开了。“我们很高兴你在这里，小天狼星。”  
亨利跟着妻子走到门口，停下，回头看着儿子和他的朋友，他看到詹姆斯伸手搂住小天狼星的肩膀，小天狼星深深地叹了口气，将头靠在詹姆斯的肩膀上。  
* * * * * *  
虽然很好奇布莱克家为什么和儿子断绝关系，亨利和玛丽并没有特意去探究。他们希望小天狼星以后能足够安心，自己告诉他们。他们祈祷小天狼星好好的，祈祷未来不需要监护权之战。他们不知道小天狼星是否愿意，或者能否说出他家庭生活的真相。  
因此，两天后有只家养小精灵突然出现，并且问：“小天狼星少爷是否在这里”时，亨利由衷地恐惧。  
“他在，”亨利回答，“我们希望他留在这儿。”玛丽听到了小精灵的声音，出现在他身后的图书馆门口。  
小精灵打了个响指，向边出现了一把三个锁的行李箱。 “克利切把小天狼星少爷的东西打包到他行李箱了。克利切必须向小天狼星少爷传达一条他母亲的口信。”  
小天狼星和詹姆斯在楼上，但亨利在想，是否该让小天狼星听到他母亲的口信，他有可能会受伤。他又看了眼妻子，她微微摇了摇头。  
“你可以把消息告诉我，我会转告小天狼星。”小精灵在是要准确执行命令，还是屈从于顺从巫师的天性之间犹豫不决。  
“你越早告诉我，就越早就能回家去履行其他职责。”亨利说。  
克利切紧张地扭了下长耳朵。“女主人说小天狼星少爷是个肮脏的令人作呕的东西，如果她早知道他会这么下贱，出生时就会扼死他，免得他玷污这个家族的光荣历史。”亨利听到妻子吃惊地吸了口气，但他继续专注于这只紧张的小精灵。“女主人说家里不欢迎他了。她不希望他这个反自然的变态代表布莱克家庭，或者污染雷古勒斯。女主人说小天狼星少爷朋友的父母如果够明智，就让自己儿子远离这个鸡奸犯。” 克利切点了点头，随着一声爆响消失在了空气中。  
“太可怕了，这女人太可怕了。”玛丽走进房间，坐在亨利办公桌前的座位上。他吃惊地沉默着。  
“鸡奸犯？反自然的变态？”他想。他想把这些话简单地归因为一个尖刻女人报复性的侮辱，或者是布莱克家人与儿子之间的误解。然而，亨利怀疑小天狼星确实是同性恋。这样就能解释得通他为什么不愿解释父母将他赶出去的原因。他想起詹姆斯搂着小天狼星，小天狼星的头靠在詹姆斯肩上的场景——这也能解释得通了。  
两位少年轰隆隆地跑下楼梯，亨利抬头看着他们，詹姆斯靠在图书馆门口，一手扶着门框的一边，“谁来了？”他看着父母。小天狼星站在詹姆斯身后，越过他肩膀上往图书馆里看。亨利想冲动地从椅子跳出去把这俩男孩分开。他儿子和另一个男孩可能存在什么关系，他需要时间来理清自己的想法和反应，但他知道自己的直觉——完全不喜欢。  
“——带来了小天狼星的箱子，又走了。”玛丽从她的椅子上站起来走向两个男孩，解释道，“他还说，”她犹豫了一下，“家里不欢迎小天狼星了。我很抱歉，小天狼星。”  
詹姆斯转身回头看着他的朋友，小天狼星点点头，强迫自己笑了下，“告诉过你了，对吧？简直是能发生在我身上的最好的事——离开那个疯人院。”  
“对，”詹姆斯伸手去拿小天狼星的行李箱，“我们上楼，去你房间。”  
“别！”小天狼星猛地去抓詹姆斯的手，惊呼道，“你疯了，波特？竟然摸它！它可能会把你的手烧掉；或者是个门钥匙，把你带到南极洲。”  
詹姆斯笑了：“有道理。暑假在家呆了几周，我竟然忘了要警惕毒蛇了。”詹姆斯拔出魔杖，微笑着看着父亲。“我们要是用显示咒语来检查有没有恶咒，你能帮我们掩饰吗？”  
“好，如果我在旁监督的话。”小天狼星竟然认为他的家人会在他行李箱上设陷阱，詹姆斯竟然这么轻易就相信了，亨利不知道哪个更令他惊讶。  
“你不该鼓励他们违反规定，”玛丽责备道，但听起来她觉得很有趣。  
亨利耸了耸肩。如果这就是小天狼星和他儿子生活的世界，如果他们不得不在每一个转弯处都担心恶意的黑魔法，他宁愿他们已经做好了应对的准备。两个少年开始试各种各样的显示魔法，他很高兴地发现，他们起码已经作好了充足的准备。  
“你还能想到别的吗？”詹姆斯问小天狼星。小天狼星皱了皱眉头，摇了摇头。“爸爸？”   
“没了，我觉得你基本都试过了。”  
小天狼星突然把手放在行李箱顶部，然后放在锁上。“在你试之前得先这样，笨蛋。”他笑着对詹姆斯说。  
“阿拉霍洞开。”詹姆斯拿魔杖敲了一下锁。  
“你知道这对我的箱子不管用。”小天狼星说。  
“知道，但是如果我打算给行李箱施恶咒，我会把开箱子当作触发点。”  
“好想法，继续。”小天狼星走出房间上楼梯去了。  
“他拿着钥匙呢。”詹姆斯倒在母亲早先坐的椅子上。  
小天狼星随时可能回来，亨利不想谈论他心中最重要的那件事。 “你们魔法掌握得不错啊。”他换了个话题。  
“回到宿舍随时都可能有恶作剧，出了宿舍就是跟斯莱特林的战争，我们得学会怎么自卫。箱子里面的东西也得检查，”詹姆斯踢了下行李箱。“他还得担心自己家人是不是要用这个箱子伤害他，太不公平了。他当年被分到格兰芬多时，他舅妈真的给他寄了肉瘤粉。”  
“真的？”   
“他提过一次。分院时我们还不是朋友。”詹姆斯叹了口气，从椅子边朝门口望去。 “蠢牛，分院又不是他能控制的，还因为这个生他的气。人又不能选择分到哪个院，他们生来就是啊。”  
小天狼星又跑下楼梯，胜利地挥舞着钥匙跑进房间。“我就知道我走之前带着了，就是半天才找着那天穿的长袍，埋在詹姆斯一堆衣服下面了。”  
“你换麻瓜衣服时留在我房间的。”  
想到小天狼星不在自己房间，而是在詹姆斯的房间换衣服，亨利努力不去皱眉头，但他真的很想。  
“顺便说一句，谢谢你那些衣服了。”小天狼星说。他按顺序打开了每把锁，只是看，什么也不碰。“哦，该死。”  
“哪里不对劲？”亨利问，他望进箱子的第三个也是最后一个隔间——很宽敞，和箱子一样宽，两倍长，空的。  
“我的扫帚，他们没给我。”  
* * * * * *  
把行李箱移到了小天狼星的房间，喝了茶，亨利和两个少年花了几小时把小天狼星的东西仔细检查了个遍，检查衣服上是否有有毒粉末，书和其他东西有没有恶咒。  
亨利下午大部分时候都很放松，享受着和儿子以及儿子的朋友共度时光的机会。他的儿子十五岁了，长得太快，一年中又大多不在家。然后小天狼星会碰碰詹姆斯的肩膀，或者詹姆斯戳戳他的肋骨，因为他怕痒；然后亨利就想把他俩分开，想命令他们告诉他他俩到底是什么关系。但他咬着嘴唇忍住了，他想先和詹姆斯单独谈谈。  
小天狼星偶尔会评论他少了什么行李。“我的格兰芬多旗不在。我打赌雷古勒斯拿它当靶子练习了。”除了扫帚，其他东西的缺失好像没给他造成特别的困扰，直到——“我的照片。我房间里的照片一张都不在。你记得那张吗？我们四个挤在公共休息室的一把椅子的那张？“  
“我们再找一份。”詹姆斯搂着小天狼星的肩膀，“我觉得那张莱姆斯或者彼得应该也都有。我们仨呢，你想要哪张肯定能找到。”小天狼星点点头，但似乎仍有点心烦意乱。“什么？”   
“这太傻了。我是说，我讨厌这个小笨蛋，你知道的？”  
“你弟弟的照片？”亨利问道，努力忽视他儿子正搂着另一个男孩。  
小天狼星点点头。 “我们应该是八岁和六岁，当时喜欢对方呢。没关系了。”  
詹姆斯抬头看着他的父亲，眼神询问他该说什么，但亨利也没有答案。  
“吃晚饭啦！”玛丽在楼梯脚叫道。  
* * * * * *  
像所有的少年一样，男孩们狼吞虎咽地吃完晚餐，还没等父母反应过来，就迅速走进壁炉，准备用飞路系统到佩迪鲁家，在那儿跟彼得和莱姆斯会合，然后去看麻瓜电影。  
“好吧——”亨利坐回去，先看看空空的壁炉，再看看妻子。 “你觉得他们——”他徒劳地想找个合适的词，脑海中出现了几个选项：“约会？恋爱？上过床了—上帝啊，可别。”  
“是一对？”她说，“我觉得今天下午的访客走后，你可能一直在怀疑。”  
“你没怀疑吗？”  
她神秘地笑了笑。“我怀疑了，但这种可能性并没困扰我。我怀疑它困扰你了。”  
“我们的儿子可能是同性恋，你丝毫不会被困扰？”  
“只有一点点。”她绕过桌子，坐在他膝盖上握住他的手，“我必须承认，我很期待成为祖母——遥远的未来的某一天——如果成为不了，我可能会失望。但即使他不是同性恋，我也不一定能成为祖母。唯一真正困扰我的是社会的不赞同。如果他是同性恋，生活会艰难得多。我是詹姆斯的母亲。我不希望他生活得困难。”  
“布莱克家人当然没有努力让小天狼星的生活轻松点，对吧？”他问。  
“没有，但我们跟他们不一样，对吧？”她清晰简洁地说。  
“玛丽，”亨利闭上眼睛，头靠在她胸前，“我不想这样，但是——我确实困扰了。我跟他们一起在楼上时，他俩每次触碰到彼此我都本能地想躲——只是简单纯洁的触碰而已。要是看到詹姆斯吻他，我不知道自己能不能应付得来。”  
她默默地用手指梳理着他凌乱的头发。“首先，”她终于开口了，“我们不知道詹姆斯是不是同性恋。我们觉得他最好的朋友是并不一定意味着他俩是一对。”  
“我知道。”  
“但如果他们是，把你告诉我的告诉詹姆斯。告诉詹姆斯你爱他，你喜欢小天狼星——因为我知道你会这样做——你想支持他们的关系；但是你看到他俩展示爱意会不舒服。我相信他们会明白的。“  
“非常不舒服。”他再次抬头看着她，詹姆斯继承了她迷人的浅褐色眼睛。“你确实意识到，他们现在可能正黑灯瞎火地电影院里亲吻呢，对吧？”  
她笑出声来， “彼得和莱姆斯还在呢，我怀疑不会。”  
“他们说彼得和莱姆斯会一起去。”  
“我确定他们会去。又不是说他俩得偷偷溜出房子才能单独相处，过了大厅走几步就行。”  
亨利呻吟了一声，再次把头靠在妻子胸前，“我晚上要把他们的卧室门锁上。但我觉得，我知道的锁门咒语他们都会破解。”  
* * * * * *  
亨利第二天也没找到机会跟詹姆斯谈谈。发生了一起针对主要居民是麻瓜的一个小村庄的魔法袭击，他被传唤到魔法部帮忙善后。等他能回家时，他觉得妻子和男孩们可能还在吃晚餐，虽然可能性不大，于是他直接幻影移形到厨房了。但他似乎太晚了，只有玛丽在厨房里，她站在窗户附近咬着指甲。  
“嗨，”她抱住他，“情况多糟糕？”  
“太可怕了。怎么会有人要杀孩子啊？但我现在只想暂时忘掉它。晚饭有剩吗？”  
“我们还没吃饭呢。我叫了他们两次，但他们一次也没下楼。我决定等你回家，或者等他们意识到饿了再吃。要不你上去叫他们？我铺桌子。”  
亨利走上楼，停了下，把斗篷放在前门旁的衣柜里。小天狼星的门开着，但房间空无一人；詹姆斯的门是关着的。亨利不大喜欢这样。他特别想不敲门直接推门进去，但又真的不想撞上他俩在做什么。他敲了敲门，等了会儿，什么反应也没有。他甚至没有听到耳语或衣服窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“詹姆斯！小天狼星！晚饭好了。”没反应。“你们听到了吗？”完全没反应。要么他们不在，要么就在门上施了无声无息咒。詹姆斯当然不该不告知父母就出去，但现在亨利希望寂静意味着他们不在。他尝试去开门把手，锁住了。他们在，门上确实有无声无息咒。亨利镇定了下，无论听到什么，他都要做好心理准备，然后他解开了魔法。  
“冷静下来再试一次，”詹姆斯说。  
“我已经试了两小时了！简直难以相信。”  
“这也不是最糟的。”  
“还能怎么糟？”  
“鹿角。”他们都笑了起来。  
亨利再次敲门，知道他们这次能听到他了。“晚餐好了。”  
“一分钟，爸爸，”詹姆斯说，突然听起来很紧张。  
“我不能这样子下楼！”小天狼星耳语道，但亨利还是听到了。  
“藏起来。衣服外面套个袍子。来，穿这件。”  
亨利不愿意去想小天狼星宽松的长袍下到底藏了什么。  
“Moony要是发现我在家练习会杀了我们的。”小天狼星说。他打开门，不好意思地对亨利笑了笑跑下楼梯。  
“嗨，爸爸，”詹姆斯打了个招呼。他可不像小天狼星，看起来一点也不尴尬。  
“我们得谈谈，孩子们，”亨利和詹姆斯一起走进厨房后，他说道。小天狼星已经坐在了桌边，低头盯着盘子，脸红了。玛丽疑惑地挑了挑眉毛，亨利微微摇了摇头，然后看着詹姆斯。“都怪我昨天让你实验那些魔咒了，但你不能整个夏天都这样。”  
小天狼星迅速抬起头，看了看詹姆斯和亨利。  
“他们做什么了？”玛丽问道。  
“至少在门上施了无声无息咒。”  
“抱歉爸爸，习惯了。我们不这样了。”  
“你知道我们只是以防万一，才希望你随身携带魔杖。”玛丽说，“但如果真的用，那就是在玩火。如果魔法部发现某个咒语是你们俩，而不是我跟你父亲施的，你们会被开除的。”  
趁着他还有勇气，亨利问：“所以你们为什么要在门上施无声无息咒？”  
詹姆斯坏笑着看向小天狼星。小天狼星在座位上不安地动了动，“我们在练习变形。”詹姆斯说。  
“詹姆斯！”小天狼星被詹姆斯的坦白惊呆了。  
“给他们看看。如果弄不掉，他们得带你去圣芒戈医院。”小天狼星站起来，转身背向他们脱掉了长袍，他牛仔裤后面伸着一条毛茸茸的长尾巴。“他还能摇呢。”詹姆斯补充道。小天狼星摇了摇尾巴，他们都放声大笑起来。  
* * * * * *  
小天狼星的尾巴晚饭时开始缩小，睡前消失了。亨利一晚上都没找机会与儿子谈谈他的担忧。又过了两天，要么他太忙了，要么男孩们太忙了，要么谁都不忙，但找不到借口跟詹姆斯单独说话。玛丽觉得不去刨根问底也没关系，但对亨利来说，这个疑问本身跟强迫自己和詹姆斯聊这事儿相比也好不到哪儿去。周四晚上，詹姆斯打破了僵局。  
“爸爸，我可以和你谈谈吗？”小天狼星刚走进厨房帮玛丽做晚餐，詹姆斯问道。  
亨利点了点头，詹姆斯从起居室的地板上站起来，带着父亲走进图书馆。他关上门，亨利深吸了一口气坐下来，脑子里开始过玛丽告诉他该说的那些话。  
“不到一周就是小天狼星生日了，”詹姆斯坐下来，“我知道我该从零花钱中给朋友买礼物，但他真正需要的是一把扫帚。他没有好扫帚没法打魁地奇赛，我们队真的需要他。我保证我会还你的。“  
“帮助他给（可能的）男朋友买一件昂贵的礼物——好吧，我愿意表示我的支持，”亨利想，“你通常会花多少钱给朋友准备礼物？”  
“几个加隆，但是——”  
“我们俩一起去挑一个吧，你从零花钱中拿两个加隆，剩下的我和你妈妈出了。毕竟，我们也要给他份礼物，对吧？”  
“真的吗？”詹姆斯开心地笑起来。“多谢了，爸爸。”  
“说到零花钱，如果小天狼星从现在就住我们家了，我们也要给他零花钱。”  
“他确实需要，”詹姆斯承认道，“但他不会好意思拿的。”  
“如果你们俩还想跟朋友一起去看电影或者干别的，他要么从我这儿拿零花钱，要么我把你的零花钱翻倍你去请他。这两种对我来说没区别。”亨利忍不住想，他俩出去玩时是否会互相请对方；如果是，谁经常付钱。他教过詹姆斯，绅士在约会时要付钱，但他当时以为约会对象会是女孩。“两个男孩约会时谁付钱呢？”他想知道。  
“我跟他谈谈。”詹姆斯站起来要走。  
“等等，我还有别的事想跟你说呢。”亨利说。詹姆斯一屁股坐在椅子上，带着少年的自在，长腿长脚地毫不优雅。“上周布莱克家的小精灵来时，提到为什么小天狼星被家人赶出来了。”詹姆斯突然坐了起来，他那四仰八叉的自在不见了。“是真的吗？小天狼星是同性恋吗？”  
詹姆斯点点头。“这不是他离开的唯一原因，但是他家人不想要他的原因。”他紧张地看着父亲，“他还能在我们家呆着，对吧？”  
“他当然可以，我们答应他了。”亨利回答道。詹姆斯明显放松了。“但你母亲和我一直在猜——忍不住想知道——”  
“小天狼星和我？”   
“对。”詹姆斯摘下眼镜擦了起来，这是他从父亲那儿学到的拖延策略。“假如，如果我说我是同性恋呢，你会说什么？”  
亨利开始逐字背诵玛丽的建议，詹姆斯咧嘴笑了。  
“排练过了，但也挺真诚的。”詹姆斯赞许道。他重新戴上眼镜：“放松吧，我不是。我承认——除了妈妈你谁也不许告诉——我吻过小天狼星一次。几个月前，小天狼星想弄清楚自己的性取向，我是好奇，差不多就——就发生了。”  
“你觉得怎么样？”亨利好奇地问道。  
詹姆斯耸了耸肩。 “还不错，毕竟是接吻嘛。但是——”他又耸了耸肩。 “我绝对不想再往前走一步了，而且我一点点也不想再试一次。小天狼星说他吻女孩就是这种感觉。”  
“你不想再试，小天狼星失望吗？”  
“他没这么说，但我想了，要是我跟他换一下我会怎么做。我要是喜欢男孩，肯定先找小天狼星，因为他是我最好的朋友。但是友谊还是最重要的，第一位的。所以如果他因为我跟他性取向不同有点失望，我也不会惊讶。可他从没说过，我们俩还是最好的朋友。”  
“我为你骄傲，儿子，”亨利说，他向前倾身，揉了揉儿子乱糟糟的头发。 “你表现得非常成熟。”  
“我也为你骄傲，”詹姆斯说，回敬地揉乱了父亲的头发。  
* * * * * *  
第二天早饭时来了一只大型的欧洲猫头鹰，带着一封他叔叔阿尔法德给小天狼星的信。小天狼星打开时看起来很紧张，但扫过信纸几乎立刻笑了起来。  
“你是要告诉我信里写了什么，还是我得从你手里偷过来？”小天狼星读到一半詹姆斯问。  
“他对我的'逃脱'表示祝贺。因为我是迄今为止最年轻的与扭曲的布莱克家断绝往来的人，他在古灵阁给我建了个账户，存了足够多的钱来支付我的学费和零花钱。如果我花钱小心点儿，没准儿还能买得起一把新扫帚呢。我确实需要大点儿的长袍了，我让莱姆斯带我去他买衣服的那家二手店。“  
詹姆斯微微笑着抬头看了眼父亲，继续低头吃早饭。  
“而且他说，只要我愿意，我可以随时去他那儿。”  
“你不能走，住在这儿。”詹姆斯说。  
“他给了我他在魔法部的一位朋友的名字，他可以帮我获得国际门钥匙的许可证。”小天狼星无视詹姆斯的打扰继续说。  
“你想去拜访你叔叔吗，小天狼星？”玛丽问。  
小天狼星用眼神向詹姆斯表示歉意。 “我想我会去。我好多年没见过他了。我的父母不允许我去拜访。”  
“那我们先去拜访你叔叔的朋友，你过生日之后再安排一个门钥匙，”亨利建议道，“你可以在你叔叔那儿呆几个星期，开学前回来。”  
“我的生——我不用在这儿呆这么久的。”他紧张地低头看着膝盖。 “詹姆斯告诉我你知道了我的情况。我现在已经有地方去了。你要是愿意，我可以早点离开。”  
“我昨天跟詹姆斯说了，你只要想留在这里，呆多久我们都欢迎，”亨利安慰他，“我不想再重复了。”  
“那，莱姆斯和彼得不用说，除了他们，我们还该请谁来参加你的生日？”玛丽问道。  
* * * * * *   
小天狼星想将派对客人限制为莱姆斯和彼得，他说他不想再给波特一家添任何麻烦，但詹姆斯坚持要请更多客人。他说，这是小天狼星第一个允许邀请学校朋友的生日，如果不充分利用简直是奇耻大辱。最后，他们决定邀请整个格兰芬多魁地奇球队和所有的格兰芬多同级生。大多数麻瓜出生的学生都无法参加，因为他们不方便来波特“不方便”的家，还有一位同学出国了，但大多数都参加了。  
小天狼星提醒詹姆斯的父母，没有一个人，甚至彼得和莱姆斯，知道他的秘密，他们很快就向他保证，这是他的秘密，由他决定说出去还是保密。  
亨利站在后门附近，望着花园。他好笑地看着派对上的两个女孩，一个长长的金色头发，一个更长的棕发，一再试图和小天狼星调情。他要么没注意，要么就在努力忽视她们。  
“真不能怪她们，”玛丽小声对丈夫说。 “他这么好看。”  
亨利转身低声说，“我还是希望詹姆斯最终找个好看的女孩，而不是个好看的男孩。”  
玛丽还在看着这些少年，突然露齿一笑， “看。”亨利转身随着她的视线望去。  
金发女郎厌倦了被小天狼星忽视，现在正坐在詹姆斯的膝盖上，全神关注着他。  
“我猜小天狼星是同性恋确实对他的朋友还是有点好处的。”亨利捂着嘴说。  
* * * * * *  
小天狼星离开香港几天后，亨利在丽痕书店闲逛，想找些有关性的书，希望不需要店员帮忙能找到。  
这些天从怀疑小天狼星和詹姆斯是否是恋人；如果是，他们发展到哪一步了；到得知詹姆斯好奇到亲吻小天狼星，让亨利完全意识到，跟十五岁的孩子讨论性生活和跟十岁的讨论是完全不同的。上次跟詹姆斯谈这个话题时他十岁；早就该再谈一次了。对十岁的孩子来说，性还在遥远的未来，他们只聊到了詹姆斯需要知道的一点点内容。现在詹姆斯十五岁了，性已经没那么遥远了——假如还没发生——詹姆斯应该很容易理解，有时候诱惑会让人比实际应该的走得更远。亨利想讨论这一切——但首先他想找本避孕魔法和避孕药的书给詹姆斯。亨利不大信任自己的记忆，他和玛丽在许多年前准备要第二个孩子时就已经停止使用避孕措施了。不幸的是，第二个孩子从未来过。  
或者，也许他已经来了，只是比他们预期的晚了几年。  
这也是他寻找性相关书籍的第二个原因。如果他打算和詹姆斯谈这个好题，那他也该跟小天狼星谈谈。小天狼星不需要学避孕相关——虽然也不一定是个坏主意，万一他也“好奇”了呢——但其他的都会谈到：诱惑，情绪，责任。如果他打算与小天狼星讨论性，仅仅对两个男人在床上做什么有个模糊的概念是不够的。  
“需要我帮忙找什么书吗？”一名店员问道。  
亨利放弃了，他这样是找不到的。 “我在找有关性和避孕的书。”  
“他们在后面这部分，”店员带他过去，“您是为自己找还是要和孩子讨论？”  
“我儿子，十五岁。”  
“啊——那我推荐这两本中的一本。”他从书架上取下两本书。 “这本，”他指了指那本大点的，“内容更全面，几乎涵盖了他可能会有的任何问题，避孕的部分非常丰富，魔法和麻瓜措施都有。这本仅限于魔法措施，有些父母更喜欢。您可以先看看再做决定。”  
“谢谢。”亨利差点让店员走了，但还是决定宁可冒险尴尬，也免得失去这个帮手。“我还有件事需要帮忙，我需要一本关于同性性行为的书。”他敏感地意识到书店里都是全家来买教材的，说到那两个词时声音压得很低。  
“哦，”店员看起来很惊讶，但是——谢天谢地——没有震惊。 “那我猜你不需要这本关于避孕药的书了。”  
“不，我需要，给另一个儿子。”  
“好吧，店长不会在书架上放这类书——会有太多人抱怨——但我可以推荐您，要么去翻倒巷一家专门卖特殊性癖好相关的店，或者离这不远有家麻瓜书店。”  
“我想我会先去麻瓜书店看看。”  
* * * * * *  
“我去了三本不同的书店才找到这本书，”亨利说，他把麻瓜书店的袋子扔在妻子脚边的床上。 “从我购买时的尴尬经历来看，和小天狼星讨论会是我人生中最尴尬的经历。”  
玛丽好奇地看着他，把书拿出来，抬起眉毛，翻阅书页。 “你打算和小天狼星谈性？”  
亨利叹了口气，脱下靴子，躺在妻子旁边。 “我们告诉他这是他的新家，对吧？这是父母该做的啊。”他看着她停下来那页的插图。 “至少插图不会动。”  
——作于2004年2月，译于2019年2月9日


	2. Chapter 2

卡菲利弹弩队对法尔茅斯猎鹰队——分别是詹姆斯和小天狼星最喜欢的球队，这场比赛恰好发生在小天狼星从香港回来和霍格沃茨开学之间。简直就像命运在告诉他们，“我已经给你们完美地安排好了，你最好赶快去买票吧。”亨利·波特不会跟命运对着干的，尤其是这也给了他一个看魁地奇比赛的借口时。  
他差点买了四张票，幸好及时想到了莱姆斯和彼得。莱姆斯的母亲可能负担不起让儿子去现场看比赛；彼得的父母能负担得起，但他父亲似乎从来没为这男孩腾出过太多时间，母亲看起来也不是魁地奇球迷，所以彼得可能也没去看过多少专业的魁地奇比赛。那就买六张票吧。  
亨利扇着门票，在妻子鼻子底下挥了挥，“你有多爱我？”他问。  
“相当多——如果有张票是我的话。”  
“当然，我亲爱的追球手小姐。”  
“我不是追球手小姐，我是追球手。你应该记得，你当年当守门员都不够格时，是我把鬼飞球扔进球筐的。”她合上了正在读的书，伸手去拿门票。  
亨利把球举过头顶，她够不着。“'不够格？那可能我没给你买票。”  
玛丽笑了，她把书放在沙发旁边的桌子上，站起来伸手环过丈夫。“你是个了不起的守门员。格兰芬多是我们最强有力的对手。”他放下门票，她一把抓过来。“但我们赢得魁地奇杯的次数比你们多。”   
“算上你七年级才多，”亨利指出，“对我不是，因为我毕业之后你们才赢了。”  
“哟哟哟——哎呀，”詹姆斯穿过房间去找猫头鹰，开玩笑地说， “父母公开秀恩爱，这样的场景不该让我看到啊。”他把一封信系在一只猫头鹰腿上。  
“好吧，如果你不想看我亲吻这个可爱的小拉文克劳，”亨利说，“也许你也不想跟我们一起看弹弩队的下一场比赛。”  
“弹弩队！”詹姆斯放弃了寄信，迅速转过身面对他们，咧嘴笑了。然后他的表情微微垮了，“唔，他们下场比赛是小天狼星回来后——”  
“我也给他买票了，以及莱姆斯和彼得。”亨利保证，玛丽把门票递给了儿子。  
“太酷了，”他看着门票呼了口气。 “好位置。背转给我，奥利，”他对猫头鹰说道，解开了信，“我把这条信息给莱姆斯在信里加上。”  
\+ + + + +  
虽然比赛定于十一点开始，但整个上午都有各种各样的门钥匙带着步履不稳的观众来到体育馆。波特家人足够多，得到允许用自己的门钥匙；位置足够好，安排的旅行时间是比赛前后两小时。只有贵宾票的观众能用飞路系统直接到达体育场。如果所有的观众都用飞路粉，飞路系统会堵得水泄不通的。  
出发时间是早上8点54分，根据詹姆斯的看法。“这是周六早晨，可太TM早了。”詹姆斯坚称朋友们周五绝对需要在他家过夜，玛丽和亨利当然同意了——这样就不用担心哪个男孩在周六迟到，错过门钥匙了。  
亨利发现过夜确实造成了个小问题。过去男孩两两睡就好了，两个在詹姆斯卧室，两个在大厅对面的客房，现在是小天狼星的房间。不知何故，让哪个男孩和小天狼星睡同一间房间亨利都觉得有点不大合适。三人睡詹姆斯的房间倒也很容易，那就不加床，把詹姆斯的书桌变成双层床就可以。但这样做无异于提醒其他两人，他们不希望他们和小天狼星睡同一间，这是个问题，因为莱姆斯和彼得都不知道小天狼星是同性恋。他睡前想和玛丽讨论一下，她惊讶地盯着他问：  
“你不希望小天狼星与其他人睡一个房吗？你确实知道他们在学校住一间宿舍，对吧？”  
“对，亲爱的，我没忘。”  
“那有什么区别？”她洗脸时问道，在镜子里看着他。“你是说你也不想让他们住一间宿舍了吗？”  
“没有，”他犹豫道。实际上，他确实希望小天狼星不要和其他男孩住一个宿舍，但也没强烈到真正提议换宿舍。  
“那有什么区别？”她又问了一遍。  
“我不知道。只是让某个男孩睡在他的房间感觉不对，就是这样。”  
“老实说，亨利，又不是说门一关，他就会扑到他哪个朋友身上去。”  
“我知道。”  
“或者在半夜爬到他床上。”  
“我知道。”  
“如果你担心小天狼星在室友脱衣服时偷看，”她走出浴室进入卧室时说，“我会再说一次，‘宿舍。’”  
“我知道，”他这次小声嘟囔道。  
玛丽笑了。 “是这事儿困扰你啊。”她从抽屉里拿出件睡衣，开始脱衣服。  
“这样想，”亨利也开始脱衣服。 “如果一位女生来过夜，让她睡詹姆斯的房间，你觉得合适吗？”  
玛丽又笑了。“她可能更喜欢睡在小天狼星的房间——那我们就得担心可怜的小天狼星了，你也看到他生日派对上那些女孩有多喜欢他。”  
亨利又把话题拉了回来，“这更糟糕，因为莱姆斯和彼得不知道。如果是男孩和女孩做朋友，至少她知道换衣服时把他踢出去，莱姆斯和彼得在小天狼星身边想不到的。不要再说‘宿舍’了，宿舍不归我们管，我只想谈谈发生在我们家的事儿。”  
“解决方案非常简单，”玛丽的手指落在他裸露的手臂上。“我们让小天狼星睡詹姆斯房间，其他两人睡客房。你就不用内疚把一个‘不知情’的人跟小天狼星放在同一间房了。”  
“太棒了，”亨利讽刺道，“让自己儿子跟他睡在一起，我真是感觉好多了。”这是最好的解决方案，他们都知道。玛丽看到他脸上放弃的表情又笑了起来。  
“把手从我腿上拿开，叛徒。我在担心儿子的贞节，你还嘲笑我。”但他没穿衣服就吹灭了蜡烛。  
“亨利？”他亲吻她的脖子时，她问道。“你觉得莱姆斯或彼得可能是同性恋吗？”他开始报复地挠她痒痒。  
\+ + + + +  
“五个半小时，Moony！”他们刚用门钥匙回到家小天狼星就说。  
“我知道，小天狼星。我也在现场，记得吗？”莱姆斯困惑地笑着说。  
“四百六十分对——猎鹰多少？”詹姆斯问道。  
“三百七。”小天狼星自豪地说，“这意味着直到抓住金色飞贼都是我们领先。”  
“但是金色飞贼是被——，”彼得咧嘴笑着看向詹姆斯，两人一起胜利地宣布：  
“卡菲利弹弩队的欧文托马斯抓住了！”詹姆斯挥起一拳。  
小天狼星的好心情不会被失败这种小事影响的。“但你必须承认，猎鹰的找球手防守超级出色，托马斯五个半小时都没找到飞贼！”  
“他自己也没找到啊，太糟糕了。”莱姆斯笑道。  
小天狼星挥挥手，表示嘲讽无所谓，“他是替补队员。麦金农下场就重返赛场了，到时候他们就再次战无不胜了。”  
“下次比赛他们对谁？”詹姆斯问道。“火炮队吗？”四个少年都放声笑起来。“晚餐吃什么，妈妈？”  
“给我半秒钟。我和你们一起到家的，还记得吗？”她消失在了厨房里。  
“我去帮忙。”小天狼星刚坐下就从沙发上跳了起来。  
“我也去。”莱姆斯跟着小天狼星走进厨房。  
詹姆斯摇了摇头：“我发誓，彼得，小天狼星花在厨房的时间跟我妈差不多。我原本以为他之所以帮忙是觉得这样我父母就不会犹豫还要不要他呆在我家了，但他说他真的喜欢做饭。他自己家不许他做饭，所以——”  
“小天狼星的典型做派，不是吗？他想做任何不允许他做的事。“  
“听起来也是詹姆斯的典型做派。”亨利评论道。  
“要不然你觉得他俩为什么这么好呢？”彼得问道。  
“詹姆斯，来铺桌子！”母亲从厨房叫道。  
詹姆斯夸张地叹了口气，抓住彼得的袖子，把他拉进了厨房。亨利捡起猫头鹰架底下的一卷纸，浏览了一下。他得回封信，但这可以等到晚饭后，于是他走进图书馆，把信放在桌子上。走进厨房时，詹姆斯在铺桌子，莱姆斯和小天狼星在准备沙拉，玛丽正从砌进壁炉侧壁的烤箱里取出热面包，彼得蹲在火炉前，头伸在绿色的火焰中。  
“我告诉莱姆斯和彼得他们今晚也可以过夜，”玛丽解释道，“朱莉娅已经答应了，彼得在问他母亲。”  
\+ + + + +  
詹姆斯和他的朋友们下楼吃早餐时，亨利和玛丽已经吃完了。玛丽去外面花园打理，亨利刚读了一半《预言家日报》，回到厨房再喝一杯茶。  
“莱姆斯在哪儿？”他看着三个昏昏欲睡，衣衫不整的少年。  
“还在睡觉，”彼得回答道，“他早晨起不来。”  
“你昨晚几点睡觉的？”  
“别问了，”詹姆斯回答，“我们今天还打魁地奇吗？”他问朋友们。  
“你知道我想打的，”小天狼星说，“但这取决于彼得和睡美人。”  
亨利倒了杯茶，让少年们自行拟定计划。一刻钟后，楼上响起了小天狼星从中国带来的烟花的爆炸声，表示其他人决定是时候叫醒莱姆斯了。五分钟后亨利觉得，谨慎起见还是到楼上走一趟，看看烟花有没有造成什么损失需要他修理。  
他走到楼梯顶端时小天狼星刚走出客房，在正穿着的灰色猎鹰队T恤外面又套了件红色运动衫。他关上门，对亨利笑了笑，把手指竖在嘴唇上暗示他别说话。  
“小天狼星！你是不是又拿我衬衫了？”莱姆斯在关着的门后喊。  
小天狼星笑着走向楼梯。“你可以穿我的，莱，”他扭头喊道，“在梳妆台上。”  
“但你的都是新的，我的都破了，”莱姆斯抱怨道，只穿着一条牛仔裤走进走廊。他看了眼亨利，惊恐地睁大了眼睛，立刻回到房间并关上门。已经晚了，亨利看到莱姆斯身上满是伤疤。  
亨利回头看着小天狼星，他还站在楼梯顶端。小天狼星再次笑了笑，但眼睛和莱姆斯一样惊恐。小天狼星一直被虐待已经够让他震惊的了——任何人这样对孩子都可恶——但这也符合亨利心中小天狼星父母的形象。他观察过布莱克家人对待儿子的方式，他们要求服从，拒绝亲情，所以他们会虐待孩子并不难理解。但朱莉娅·卢平完全相反。她看起来一直是个爱心和保护欲十足的母亲。可他身上有伤疤，既有旧的褪色的，也有新的红色痕迹。  
“我总是借莱姆斯和詹姆斯的衣服，”小天狼星说，显然希望亨利没有注意到莱姆斯的伤疤。 “我的父母不让我买麻瓜衣服，如果我买了他们就拿走，但我喜欢穿。所以叔叔一给我钱我就买了些。但我今天没忍住拿了莱姆斯的衣服，只是为了取笑——”  
“小天狼星，”亨利用警告的语调说，“别说了。”他敲了莱姆斯的门。  
“进来吧。”莱姆斯说。亨利打开门，发现莱姆斯穿着昨天那件长袖蓝色衬衫，僵硬地坐在床边。他甚至把袖子拉到手掌中间攥着，指节都攥白了。  
“伤疤是怎么来的，莱姆斯？”亨利坐在另一张床上问道。莱姆斯抬起头，但不是看向亨利，他看向门口的小天狼星，用眼神恳求他帮忙。这比任何其他事情都向亨利表明，他的判断是正确的。如果有拿得出手的解释，莱姆斯会解释的。但他看向另一个被虐待的受害者，求他帮忙圆谎。  
小天狼星说：“小时候他出事了。”  
“有些伤疤是新的，”亨利说，一直盯着莱姆斯，“而且我问的是莱姆斯。”  
“詹姆斯！”小天狼星走下楼梯喊道，“詹姆斯，你在哪里？”   
“也许我该走了。”莱姆开始把随身物品往包里塞。  
“莱姆斯，”亨利抓住他的胳膊试图阻止，但他一碰莱姆斯就退缩了——就像小天狼星常那样。“莱姆斯，除非你跟我说清楚，否则我不会让你走的。你告诉我伤疤是怎么来的。”  
外面传来小天狼星跑上楼梯的脚步声，这次他带来了增援。詹姆斯跑进房间，小天狼星紧跟着他。詹姆斯立刻坐在莱姆斯旁边，搂着他的肩膀，小天狼星紧挨着莱姆斯坐在另一边。  
“莱姆斯是我的朋友，”詹姆斯挑衅地说，“他是我们的朋友。”  
这话完全不相干啊，亨利困惑了。他迷惑地盯着儿子。詹姆斯告诉他们之前，毫无疑问早就怀疑小天狼星被虐待了，但他还是告诉了他们，结局也很好。 “詹姆斯为什么不告诉我们莱姆斯伤疤的事儿呢？”亨利想。  
“詹姆斯，你能不能告诉我，到底是什么这么紧急？”玛丽跟着彼得走进房间。  
房间人太多了，亨利决定暂时忽略其他人，只关注莱姆斯。 “莱姆斯，我只是想帮你。请告诉我伤疤是怎么来的。”  
“天哪，”小天狼星突然说，“他以为是你妈妈伤害的你。”  
莱姆斯瞥了眼小天狼星，然后看回亨利。他猛烈地摇了摇头。 “不，不是我妈妈。”  
“他父亲？”亨利想，“但莱姆斯的父母在他小时候就分开了，有些伤疤很新啊。”   
“然后怎么了，亲爱的？”玛丽坐在亨利旁边，面对男孩。  
“就小天狼星说的，我五岁时出了意外。”  
“有些看起来很新。”亨利再次指出。  
“是莱姆斯自己造成的，”詹姆斯说，莱姆斯羞愧地低头。  
“我能看看吗？”玛丽问道。莱姆斯犹豫了下，拉起一只衬衫袖子。他的前臂上纵横交错着旧伤疤——可能来自童年时的事故——还有些丑陋的红色新伤疤，锯齿状，不规则，亨利很难想象莱姆斯，或他的母亲，用这种方法伤害他。莱姆斯再次拉下袖子。  
“我从未伤害过任何其他人，”莱姆斯平静地说。  
“他只伤害过他自己，”彼得补充道。  
莱姆斯突然奔出去，然后他们听到卫生间的门猛然关上了。  
“一切都非常简单，”小天狼星突然带着一锤定音的语气说，“莱姆斯五岁时发生了非常严重的事故，他差点就死了。父母的婚姻在那之后直接走了下坡路，父亲在一年之内就离开了。莱姆斯觉得，父亲的离开还有此后别的麻烦事儿都是他的错。现在他经常自残。”  
“但一定有什么办法让他停止的。”玛丽似乎相信了小天狼星的故事，但亨利并不那么信服。小天狼星开始那么犹豫，延迟了这么久突然讲了个这么通顺的故事。  
“其他人都放弃帮他了，但我们会找到办法的。”小天狼星对着詹姆斯和彼得说，他们都点头同意。  
“你真挺会撒谎的，小天狼星，”亨利说，“这次为什么不试试说出真相呢？”  
“这就是真相，”詹姆斯说，“只是部分真相。”  
“你确定可以告诉他们吗？”彼得问道。  
詹姆斯点点头：“莱姆斯的‘意外'是——他被狼人袭击了。”  
亨利的第一直觉根本不信，这是他想象力丰富的儿子编出来的荒诞故事。狼人袭击本身就罕见，幸存者就更少了。能活过狼人袭击的，都是在狼人咬之前逃到了安全区。但如果莱姆斯“勉强幸存”，那就意味着狼人已经抓住了他，咬过他，感染他了。  
詹姆斯看到他们明白后，沉重地对她们笑了笑。 “自己造成的伤害，他满月时自己造成的。”  
“但你们所有人和其他学生——它不安全——”玛丽开始说。  
“它？”小天狼星愤怒地重复道。  
“她是说，满月时我们在他身边不安全，”詹姆斯迅速对小天狼星说，然后向父母解释道，“邓布利多教授在霍格莫德安排了一个满月时他能去的地方。他出不去，只有少数教职工知道怎么进入，我们是完全安全的。 “  
“唯一不安全的人是莱姆斯，”彼得补充道。“他伤害他自己，伤得很厉害。”  
“对不起。”小天狼星穿过詹姆斯和他的父母，“我去看看莱姆斯。”  
“有多厉害？”玛丽伸手抓住亨利的手，她的手冰冷。  
詹姆斯耸了耸肩。“莱姆斯和庞弗雷夫人都轻描淡写的，但有时非常糟糕。我们研究狼人时，小天狼星发现了一份狼人登记报告，报告中说，狼人死亡的三大原因按顺序是他杀、满月自残和自杀。“  
詹姆斯说完后全场鸦雀无声，所以他们都听到了莱姆斯从卫生间出来时门的咔哒声。  
“你还好吗？”他们听到小天狼星小声问，“幸好还没吃早饭。”沉默，然后是“詹姆斯刚才告诉他们了。”  
莱姆斯再次出现在卧室门口，看起来很苍白。小天狼星站在他身后。两人小心翼翼地看着两个大人。“你们想让我现在离开吗？”莱姆斯问，“我只需要拿下我的包。”  
玛丽挤了挤亨利的手。 “为什么不去吃点早餐，莱姆斯？然后问问你母亲，能否过来跟我和亨利谈谈。”  
四个男孩交换了下目光，默默走向楼梯。詹姆斯都走到门口了，又回来吻了下母亲的脸颊。 “谢谢你们没有反应过度，”他对父母说。  
“现在只要告诉我，詹姆斯，”亨利说，“你的朋友们还有别的需要我们处理的秘密吗？”  
“没了，就这些了。”然后他露齿一笑，“目前。”  
——译于2019年2月9日，校于2019年4月4日。


End file.
